roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-32831890-20171104150519
Chapter: 2 The Major Moons Of Planets. <-------------------------------------------------------------> The Moon. Symbol: The Astrological Symbol For The Moon (A crescent shape) CS: Yellow, Silver, Dark Silver, Light Silver. Skills <--------------------------------------------------------> The Bow Of Artemis: Projectile Spell: The User summons a crescent bow, the user shoots an arrow at the opponent, slowing them down. Moon Boomerang!!: Multi-Projectile Spell: The User summons a crescent disc, throwing it at an opponent, if the hits the disc will go up another moon phase, gaining more power. Diana's Serene Moon Of Tranqulity: Healing Spell: The User makes moons hover above there head and there team mate's heads, healing them, and calming them down. Trangil Crescent Slice: Contact Spell: The User Slices the opponent(s) infront of them, knocking them backwards, the user then slices the opponent(s), flinging them backwards when the spell is done. The Moon Of Serenity: Ultimate Spell: The User summons a moon (the phase depends on what the disc's phase is,) the sky turning dark, making the time of day night, the moon then heals the team mates on the battle field (and in safe zones), moon arrows then rain down from the moon, Moon discs then come from the sky, the moon quickly going into the ground, an explosion on impact. <----------------------------------------> Phobos Symbol: The Astrological Symbol For Phobos ( A circle with a wavy line pointing down) CS: Crimson, Dark Crimson, White, Skills <-------------------------------------------------> Scream Of Fear: Projectile Spell: The User screams, releasing a dreadful sound wave, stunning opponents and damaging them in the user's way. Fearful Mask Of Phobos: Body Spell: The User puts on a mask, making the opponents run in fear, the mask gives the user a defense boost. Phobos's Scream Of Dread!: Healing Spell: The User screams, giving the opponents around them a speed and defense boost. Hallucnation Of Fear..: CLose Range Spell: The User summons terrifying hallucanations, the hallucanations charging at opponents and terrifying them, giving the user a defense boost while making opponents loose alot of there attack and defense. The Moon Of Fear: Ultimate Spell: The User turns the sky inverted, a moon (Phobos) appearing in the sky, hallucanations start to come from the moon (Phobos) but this time, there real, they then attack the opponents, when the moon (Phobos) gets closer to the ground more hallucanations come down from the moon, when the moon (Phobos) goes into ground an expolsion will be on impact, all of the hallucanations vanishing. <-------------------------------------------> Deimos Symbol: Astrological Symbol For Deimos (A circle with a line going through it and the line pointing up) CS: Dark Green, Green. Skills <--------------------------------------------------------> Deimos's Sword Of Terror: Projectile Spell: The User summons a dark green sharp projectile shooting it at the user's cursor, if it lands on a surface spikes coming out that surface. Deimos's Roar Of Terror!: Close Range Spell: The User roars, spikes appearing around them, the spikes lower the opponents defense and stuns them. The Power Of Terror!!: Multi-Projectile Spell: The User summons three pointy firing at an opponent, they will track down players, slowing them and stunning them. Deimos's Mask Of Terror: Body Spell: The User summons a mask putting it on there face, it will make the opponents around them get struck by green spikes. Moon Of Terror: Ultimate Spell: The User roars at the sky, a moon (Deimos) appearing in the sky, spikes raining down, when the spikes land on the floor, more spikes will come up where the fallen spikes landed, when the moon gets closer to the ground, more spikes will rain down, an explosion on impact this time, when the moon reaches the ground, it will explode.